Margot Davis (Amos Burke: Secret Agent)
Margot Davis (Ruta Lee) is the very shapely main antagonist in the episode ‘Peace, It’s a Gasser’ (first broadcast in the US on November 3 1965) of the TV series "Amos Burke: Secret Agent". Margot is the first main antagonist to be a woman in the series, as the previous villainesses were henchwomen or minions. Margot and her lover Paul are currently deceiving a world peace man to gas people in order to gain peace. The fanatic believes he is causing people to lose rational thought (what the gas does) so they cannot make any selfish or war-like thoughts but in reality Margot is using him so she and Paul can steal top Secret information. Margot first appears on cctv which the man shows to Burke. He says that she is his way in to the evil organisation she works for. Margot is seen wearing a bikini getting out of a swimming pool. Later, she and Paul are seated in a car taking about their villainous plans. The beautiful babe is wearing a knee-length dress and is smoking a cigarette. Margot and Paul get out of the car and she walks into her house; unbeknownst to her she is being watched by Burke. Later, Burke calls on her in her house. Margot seems to be a sort of recruit for people wanting to get into the orgaini. To help him The Man has made Burke seem like a traitor so she will believe his case. Margot and Burke flirt with each other until a traitor agent of Burke’s enters. They wrestle until Burke eventually kills him, much to the shock of the stunning vamp. She checks his ID and she is even more surprised that he is a secret agent! Margot hires Burke on the spot. Later Burke calls on her again and they make love. Margot is wearing a full-length skirt that opens at the side. While drinking wine and snogging Margot and Burke are interrupted by a knock on the door; Margot tells Burke to hide in her bedroom. It is Paul! Margot calls Burke out and they discuss business. Then, Margot sends Paul to take Burke to the Fanatic’s meeting. Later when Burke’s cover is blown Paul calls Margot and tells her that he is a fake. Finally, Margot and Paul take their plan into action. They start sending the gas all through the headquarters of the British Secret Service, although it later turns out that Susanna, a misguided, peace-loving young woman injected everyone in the room with an antidote and they are just pretending. Margot and Paul, along with their men, walk through the building until they get to the secret intelligence room. Then, the actors start firing at the villains and Paul and many of his men die. Margot, with her gloved hands held high in the air, is taken into custody. Trivia *Ruta Lee appeared as Leslie Smythe-Beddoes in the 1969 episode "Who Stole My Copy of Mein Kampf" for the TV series "Hogan's Heroes". Category:1960s Category:Adulteress Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Freud Buster Category:Gas Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Smoker Category:Spy Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested